Right Here In My Arms
by The Alkaeni
Summary: Él sabía y era totalmente consciente de las posibles consecuencias que traería el aceptar la propuesta que Susan le había hecho meses atrás, vaya… repasó mentalmente todas y cada una de las consecuencias y era consciente de que podía enamorarse de Susan, pero no estaba en sus planes admitir que empezaba a sentir algo por Susan… es más, la palabra amor le provocaba escalofríos.
1. Chapter 1 The Funeral of Hearts

The funeral of hearts

Parte uno: en la que Susan y Caspian se conocen.

« _The heretic seal beyond divine,_

 _A prayer to a god who's deaf and blind._

 _The last rite for souls on fire._

 _Three little words and a question "Why?"_ »

Bristol, Inglaterra. Algún tiempo entre 2014 y 2016.

Era viernes por la noche, las calles estaban totalmente iluminadas y había mucha gente pasando. Los jóvenes que empezaban su vida laboral se reunían con sus amigos en centros nocturnos para celebrar la llegada de su paga, todos tratando de olvidar el martirio que significaba trabajar por ocho horas en una oficina donde el salario era una porquería y una terrible burla considerando el tiempo, dedicación y dinero invertidos al título universitario que poseían. Sin embargo, para Susan Pevensie tal caso no aplicaba. Susan no estaba ahí para celebrar… todo lo contrario, iba a ahogar penas.

 _Dreamland_ era el bar-cafetería preferido de Susan debido a que no era un lugar excepcionalmente grande, de hecho, era bastante acogedor para ella, había música y lo que más le gustaba: la temática de _Dreamland_ era el género romántico, tomando como estandarte la literatura gótica. En las paredes podías leer fragmentos de algunos cuentos de Poe, había dibujos de Cthulhu, las mesas te daban la sensación de estar en el laboratorio del doctor Víctor Frankenstein por más chaparras que éstas estuviesen… siempre había algún elemento que te diera alguna referencia a la literatura romántica y eso era lo que Susan, al ser licenciada en letras inglesas, adoraba de aquél lugar. A pesar de que no podía haber algo mejor para la pelinegra, en ese preciso instante no estaba ahí para deleitarse con el café o las bandas que ahí se presentaban.

Era extraño, ella no era de las que iban a embriagarse hasta perder la razón y menos sin un buen motivo. Aunque era de las que soportaba bastante bien el alcohol dos botellas de vodka empezaban a hacer estragos en su razón eso sumándole a la pena amorosa que la tenía ahí… bueno, todo apuntaba a que Susan terminaría súper ebria esa noche. ¿El motivo? Ella no lo comprendía, realmente no podía encajar en su mente algo así; ¿cómo era posible que Johan Parkinson, su novio desde que iniciaron la carrera, la hubiese engañado con su enemiga? El imbécil sabía que se odiaban desde el jardín de niños y aún así tenía la osadía de acostarse con la otra. Mierda, odiaba a Johan.

Al cabo de un rato, decidió que estaba lo suficientemente mareada y que era hora de bajarse la borrachera, así que pidió un café cargadísimo. Se conocía tan bien que sabía que eso le bajaría la influencia del alcohol en un ratito, después se iría sola a casa a llorar o se pescaría a un tipo guapo y follaría con él hasta que el nombre de su ex se borrara de su mente. O algo así. Ella ya había pagado por el alcohol consumido, así que ahora comería algo y bebería el café mientras la banda que estaba en el escenario hacía un tributo a una de sus bandas favoritas: HIM.

Se escucharon los primeros acordes junto con la primera estofa de la canción _Funeral of Hearts_ y ella cerró los ojos y dio un sorbo a su café. Siempre se había preguntado a qué se refería Valo con el coro de la canción

" _Love's the funeral of hearts and an ode for cruelty_

 _Where angels cry blood on flowers of evil in bloom._

 _The funeral of hearts and a plea for mercy_

 _When love is a gun separating me from you. "_

Se le hizo una muy divertida ironía comprender a lo que la mente detrás de HIM se refería. La chica dejó su café y secundó al cantante desde su asiento, poco a poco las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, pero su voz no se quebró; ella estaba cantando con el corazón en la mano y quería desahogarse. Le dolía, sí, especialmente porque ella había estado para él cuando él estaba completamente roto; ella había sido su soporte y la única exigencia que le había hecho era la de lo lastimarla y era, justamente lo que él había hecho. Eso la había destrozado, pero sabría salir adelante… siempre lo hacía.

La puerta del café- bar se abrió y aunque el individuo que entró pasó totalmente desapercibido, él no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que había una chica sentada en lo que él reclamaba como SU lugar. Ese lugar era su preferido no sólo porque era uno de los rincones más apartados del lugar, sino porque tenía una grandiosa vista; ese lugar estaba estratégicamente puesto para poder apreciar todo el lugar, claro… si sabías donde ponerte. Se acercó a la chica que estaba sentada en su mesa y cuando la vio se quedó estático. Recorrió a la chica de pies a cabeza y, aunque ella llevara un pantalón, se dio cuenta de que tenía unas piernas fabulosas, la blusa que llevaba, si bien era holgada, dejaba ver su generoso busto y pues, al parecer era poseedora de una cintura estrecha; todo lo que él apreciaba en una mujer, estaba frente a él, ahora sólo le faltaba ver su trasero, pero parecía ser que éste era perfecto. Su piel era blanca, demasiado para su gusto, pero fueron sus ojos azules lo que captaron toda su atención.

Gracias a ese primer contacto visual, él sintió que el piso bajo sus pies se desmoronaba y que lo que hacía que no cayera era ella.

Susan, por su parte, había captado al guapo castaño apreciando su anatomía y decidió que haría lo mismo, pues, por más que odiaba que fisgonearan su cuerpo, la reacción del chico ante su cuerpo le hizo sentir halagada y quería ver si ése sujeto era bueno para llevárselo a la cama. El pantalón ajustado le permitió ver un par de piernas torneadas, seguramente era un fanático del gimnasio; la camiseta pegada le reveló un torso trabajado, pero nada exagerado… tal y cómo le gustaban, las facciones de su rostro eran finas, pero no al grado de parecer mujer, de hecho le daban un toque varonil. Sin embargo, lo que capturó totalmente su atención fueron los ojos. Algo andaba mal en ella.

Susan Pevensie era conocida por admirar la mirada de las personas que la rodeaban y solía ser un factor determinante al momento de elegir a sus amistades, no obstante, esta era la primera vez que una mirada le había robado el aliento. Cuando los ojos del chico se encontraron con los de ella, ella pudo sentir cómo leía lo más profundo de su alma, sacando todos y cada uno de los secretos que ella guardaba… era como si él hiciera con ella lo que ella solía hacer con aquellos a los que conocía. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió por toda su espina dorsal. Era muy pronto para sentir esto por alguien, pero, ¿realmente sentía algo?

Se quedaron viendo por poco más de dos minutos, nadie decía nada, sólo admiraban la belleza del otro, deseando que ese casual encuentro durase toda su vida de ser posible.

El primero en reaccionar fue él. Haciendo un torpe esfuerzo por no sonrojarse y ponerse nervioso le pidió si podía sentarse con ella a lo que Susan respondió que aceptaría con la condición de que él le diera su nombre.

-Me llamo Caspian, bella dama.-dijo él con una sonrisa que derritió totalmente a Susan

-Susan-respondió ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

Se tomaron un par de copas y cuando ella estaba a nada de irse, él, acumulando toda su experiencia en el viejo arte de la seducción, la convenció de llevarla a su casa. Platicaron un rato más y a las doce en punto se fueron hacia la casa del chico. Caspian vivía a 45 minutos de Briston, donde era poseedor de un lujoso departamento en una de las zonas exclusivas de Swindon, Susan estaba sorprendida, pero supo disimularlo bien. Llegaron, él les preparó un café y en vez de follarse como perros, se pusieron a platicar.

¿De qué platicaron? De absolutamente todo lo que cualquiera pudiese desear… desde sus canciones favoritas, sus teorías de cómo se había formado el mundo, de la habilidad que él poseía para el esgrima y de la facilidad de ella para el tiro con arco. El intercambio de información era tan explícito como ellos mismos se lo permitían, dando todos los detalles y escuchando con tal atención que pareciera que no querían olvidarse o perderse de detalle alguno.

Así como se conocieron a fondo, también se abrieron el uno al otro. Él le había preguntado por su novio, a lo que ella le dedicó una sonrisa cargada con pesar y empezó a contar su historia:

-Había conocido a Johan el primer día de clases de su último año de bachillerato, apenas nos habíamos visto, congeniamos de inmediato, pues nos parecíamos mucho en cuanto a carácter y gustos; ambos teníamos como objetivo entrar a la carrera de Literatura y Letras Inglesas. A pesar de lo sociables que somos, el círculo de amigos de ambos se redujo a sólo nosotros dos; hacíamos todo juntos: tareas, proyectos, redacciones… bueno, todo lo académicamente posible. Ambos terminamos el bachillerato y entramos a la carrera, pero empezamos a ser novios durante el lapso de las vacaciones; él iba a visitarme muy seguido y nos quedábamos juntos hasta muy tarde, éramos perfectos el uno para el otro… Uno de esos días de verano, ambos fuimos a dar un paseo y fue cuando él me declaró su amor, sólo acepté con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

"Y así se pasaron cuatro años en los que creí que vivía en las nubes. Johan era el hombre perfecto de las típicas novelas rosa que mi madre solía leer y yo lo veía como el enamorado de la época romántica con el que soñaba despierta; le escribía poemas, me componía canciones, yo las grababa y las escuchaba antes de dormir, básicamente era todo lo que esperaba de una relación estable y así pasaron cuatro años en los que trataba de mantener la chispa, pues no quería caer en la monotonía… a mi ver, era la novia perfecta e incluso habíamo hablado sobre matrimonio; pero toda esa bella ilusión desapareció cuando un día, al visitarlo de sorpresa a su departamento, encontró a su novio sobre una chica… los dos estaban desnudo y al parecer los gemidos que soltaban no eran de dolor, precisamente. Eso me destrozó totalmente y la sensación fue peor cuando vi que la chica con la que estaba era nada más y nada menos que Lilian Tashbaan. La chica que me hizo la vida imposible gran parte de mi vida, ahora llegaba para hacerme una más… quitarme a la persona que amaba."

Cuando Susan terminó su historia, sus mejillas estaban empapadas por tantas lágrimas y Caspian sólo se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ella correspondió al abrazo, tratando de encontrar alivio en lo que le ofrecían y, para su sorpresa, lo encontró. Cuando Susan se tranquilizó totalmente, le pidió a Caspian que contara su historia, ella también quería saber de él. El sólo sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su café para después decir:

-Ella y yo nos conocimos hace años, yo vivía en España y ella iba de vacaciones cada verano sin falta. Éramos amigos y me sentía mal al tener que alejarme de mi amiga y sólo verla una vez al año, así que me mudé para acá. Terminé la preparatoria y entré a la universidad, estudié actuaría y ella estuvo ahí para ayudarme en todo momento. Éramos tan inseparables como Johan y tú, ella estaba para mí en cada momento… era como un ideal para mí y me enamoré de ella. Formalizamos nuestra relación y todo iba perfecto hasta el punto de pedirle matrimonio que ella, gustosa, aceptó.

"Trabajaba mucho para poder ofrecerle algo decente y así fui subiendo en cuanto a mi capacidad, al grado que empecé a ganar tanto que pude costear todos los lujos que mi querida deseara. Yo también creí que lo que tenía con ella era especial, que jamás terminaría… pensaba que seríamos eternos; sin embargo, un mes antes de la boda, yo llegue al departamento en el que vivíamos y me encontré con una sorpresa desagradable… Ella estaba con otro hombre, en la cama. Ella estaba desnuda y él salía del baño… una ducha post-sexo.

Cuando por fin se fue el sujeto, terminé con ella pero antes de echarla a la calle, le pregunté el nombre del sujeto con el que me engañaba y… ya no quiero seguir hablando de esta historia."

Susan le acarició el brazo, dándole su apoyo, quería abrazarlo, pero sabía tenía que preguntar algo antes.

-¿Te molestaría contarme cómo se llaman ellos? Ya sabes, tu ex y su amante.-dijo Susan dudando. Caspian la miró y asintió.

-Ella se llama Lilian Tashbaan.-dijo él con cuidado.

-El amor puede ser una gran poesía de demonios.-dijo Susan, soltando una risilla cargada con coraje.-¿Y él?

-Johan Parkinson.-

Esas palabras helaron la sangre de Susan, pero aún así se atrevió a reguntar:

-¿Hace cuánto que terminaste con Lilian?

-Poco menos de dos meses.

Y fue el turno de ella para abalanzarse sobre él para susurrarle al oído:

-Johan Parkinson es el nombre de mi ex.

Y los dos se abrazaron, pensando en lo estúpidos que habían sido y lo irónico de la situación que se presentaba ante ellos. No sólo las penas de amores los habían llevado a abrazarse y besarse con furia; sino que loes engaños de sus ex parejas los habían unido, tal vez por un momento, tal vez por siempre… en ese momento, ellos sólo eran conscientes de la compleja ironía que significaba para ellos el amor.


	2. Chapter 2 Venus Doom

Parte dos: En donde una propuesta y una extraña convivencia comienzan a hacer estragos en la confundida mente de Caspian.

 **Venus Doom.**

 _«Leave all behind now to watch her crawl_

 _Through our dark gardens of insanity_

 _She'll be the light to guide you back home_

 _Just give her a kiss worth dying for_

 _And open your arms… »_

Había pasado un par de meses desde el encuentro casual entre Susan y Caspian, en ese tiempo, los dos se veían sin falta cada tarde… a las seis de la tarde en punto uno entraba a la cafetería, buscaba al otro con la mirada y ocupaba un asiento para comenzar una interminable charla sobre el mejor cuento de terror de diferentes autores y, en ese lapso de interminables discusiones en las que hubo un par de besos e insinuaciones, Caspian empezó a notar como una extraña química surgía entre ellos.

Él se llevaba muy bien con ella, y se daba cuenta de que no era la típica chica con la que debía ser sumamente superficial, saber cuál era el color de moda de ese año o al menos no se debía preocupar por cuál era la última tendencia en las altas casas de moda; con lo que le ofrecían las redes sociales le era más que suficiente para entender a Susan… no es que ella no fuese femenina del todo, lo era y bastante, sólo que no era una obsesiva con eso y saber eso le gustaba. Era tal la química que había en ellos que hasta le iban al mismo equipo de fútbol americano: los cuervos de Baltimore.

Pero no sólo era simpatía lo que Caspian sabía que sentía por ella. Había algo más… algo que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches y, que en la mayoría de ellas, lo hacían darse baños de agua fría. La chica era endemoniadamente _sexy_ y eso no pasaba desapercibido para él; especialmente porque era hombre y sabía reconocer cuando había generosos pechos y una buena dote de trasero, además, estaba seguro de que la chica le daría un buen polvo… sólo debía descubrir si ella sentía la misma atracción y lo más importante: ¿aceptaría ser la pareja sexual de alguien a quien conoció tan sólo unos meses atrás? Él estaba seguro que la atracción y las ganas que sentía de follársela surgieron la noche en la que él la había llevado a su departamento y no pasó absolutamente nada más que una trágica plática que terminó con ellos muy ebrios.

Ahora bien, por parte de ella, la cosa no era precisamente diferente. La tristeza de Susan se desvaneció cuando empezó a frecuentar a Caspian. Después de la borrachera que se puso junto con Caspian, al lunes siguiente se volvieron a encontrar y empezaron a platicar como si fueran grandes amigos y no un par de personas que se conocieron un fin de semana atrás; a partir de entonces, no dejaban de verse y, aunque la cafetería era su punto de encuentro, solían verse en la casa del otro. Sin embargo, había algo que le asustaba del castaño: la facilidad con la que él hacía que ella se le subiera la calentura y tuviese que recurrir a _darse amor_ para calmar las ganas que tenía de tirarse a Caspian.

Si bien, no era la primera vez que un hombre era el protagonista de sus sueños húmedos, ella creía ser lo suficientemente madura como para controlarse, pero cuando estaba con Caspian… su organismo trabajaba a cien y su percepción estaba a flor de piel, claro que ella hacía hasta lo imposible para controlarlo y tenía éxito con eso. Sí, de vez en cuando coqueteaba con él y también le daba un par de besos para provocarlo, pero el maldito juego hacía que ella se quedase con las ganas de algo más. Se odiaba y lo odiaba a él.

Era miércoles y por azares del destino ninguno de los dos había trabajado y se encontraron en la cafetería antes de lo esperado; el lugar estaba casi vacío, tal y como a ellos les gustaba estar. Pidieron lo de siempre: un _latte macchiato_ y un _mocaccino._ Él llevaba un libro en la mano; era uno de sus libros preferidos y era muy especial para él, era la antología de cuentos de Hans Christian Andersen. Ella conocía a Andersen, pero nunca le puso suficiente atención hasta ahora. Él leía animadamente un cuento que se llamaba "La Reina de las Nieves", era un cuento un tanto largo, pero bastante bueno. Le pareció increíble no haber leído antes un poco más del autor danés, pero lo que realmente le fascinó fue la forma en la que Caspian le leía.

Ellos llevaban más de una hora leyendo y discutiendo sobre sus lecturas cuando se vieron interrumpidos por Johan, quien al ver a su ex-novia en una animada plática con un hombre, no dejó de llamarla zorra y ramera, argumentando que no era posible que ella le hubiese superado después del tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Eso a Caspian no le gustó, pues el hombre frente a él había sido el primero en engañarla y, por ende, su derecho a cualquier reclamo nulo; sin embargo, Caspian no se dignó a levantarse y darle un golpe como lo hubiese deseado, simplemente tomó la mano de Susan, la haló hacia sí y la beso tan apasionadamente que dejó a la pelinegra sin aliento. Le dijo a Johan que ella era tan libre de estar con quien ella quisiera como él. Tomó a la chica de la mano y salieron de ahí hacia el departamento del castaño.

Durante el trayecto, ella sólo agradeció al chico lo que había hecho por ella y, especialmente, por no golpear a su ex. Tal vez Johan se merecía un par de golpes debido a la osadía de llamarla por tal… adjetivo, sin embargo, ella estaba en contra de la violencia y prefería unas palabras contundentes a un par de golpes y apreciaba el que Caspian saliera en su defensa, aunque ella no la necesitara del todo. Le gustaba eso de sentirse protegida y, en ese instante, agradeció que Caspian estuviese con ella en ese momento de su vida.

Por fin, después de dos horas de un pesado tráfico, Caspian y Susan llegaron al departamento y tan pronto como lo hicieron, fueron hacia la cocina para preparar algo de comer. A pesar del día libre que habían tenido, se les había olvidado por completo el comer algo y su glucosa les estaba pasando el costo de su ayuno prolongado. Ni la molestia se tomaron de preparar algo realmente elaborado, pues en el camino se habían parado en una plaza y compraron comida china, así que sólo la calentaron y procedieron a comer como si fuera la primera vez que probasen bocado en un mes.

Cuando estuvieron satisfechos con la comida y, al no tener ningún pendiente, decidieron que era una buena idea ver un poco de televisión, encontraron una película que les pareció interesante y sólo empezaron a verla sin leer la sinopsis antes. Mientras avanzaba la película, los jóvenes descubrieron la gran carga erótica que tenía el filme y eso empezaba a incomodar, o mejor dicho… calentar ciertas zonas anatómicas del par que compartía el sillón. Las escenas hacían que se imaginaran en el lugar de los protagonistas de la película, provocando que se miraran de reojo, con evidente urgencia y ganas de experimentar lo que sería estar en esa película o, por lo menos, hacer lo que hacían en esa película. Ya habían notado la forma en la que se miraban, pero no sabían si debían dar ese paso que los llevaría a calmar la calentura que sentían.

Después de meditarlo y mandando todo al carajo, Caspian le subió el volumen a la televisión y se puso sobre Susan para besarla. Ella no se quedó atrás y lo empujó para después quedarse sobre el chico. Las prendas de ambos terminaron por todos lados y los gritos de ambos eran "silenciados" por el ruido que hacía la televisión. No hubo lugar en el departamento de él que ellos no utilizaran para su acto, la cocina, los sillones, los cuartos, el mismo cuarto de Caspian… todos esos lugares fueron testigos de la liberación hormonal de los nuevos amantes que no se dejaron en paz hasta que la noche los atrapó y el sueño se apoderó de ellos, dejándolos desnudos en la cama.

Una semana pasó desde el su encuentro sexual y cierto castaño no podía quitarse de la mente a la pelinegra con la que había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida y con la que, casualmente, adoraba pasar la mayor parte de sus días. Caspian estaba aterrado por eso, él, en un principio pensó que tirándose a Susan podría sacarla de su mente y volver a centrar su vida, pero, para su mala suerte, ahora era más recurrente aquél pensamiento. Se negaba rotundamente a creer que estaba enamorado de la chica, es más, estaba convencido de que lo que sentía por su amiga era el más primitivo deseo humano, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Todo en ella era cintura estrecha, piernas largas y tetas en donde debían estar, además de unos penetrantes ojos azules, unos carnosos labios y como _bonus_ era una ninfa en la cama… Ella era el pecado encarnado en mujer.

Por un segundo se preguntó cómo fue posible que el imbécil de Johan la engañara si lo tenía todo con ella; sin embargo, agradecía la oportunidad que el mismo le dio para conocer a semejante diosa y gracias a ese pensamiento, una idea cruzó por la mente de Caspian.

Si bien él era de las personas que creían en el azar, no era especial creyente de las casualidades… Para él todo se conectaba en una variable, gracias a su formación en el área matemática, el destino era un juego de probabilidades y tendía a no arriesgarse a menos de que tuviera mucho que ganar y estaba dispuesto a apostar por algo que era muy probable que le quitara la amistad de Susan. Sin embargo, él ya había tomado una decisión y estaba dispuesto a ganarlo todo.

Cayó la noche y ambos estaban en la casa de Susan para tomar la merienda y descansar después de un largo y tedioso día laboral. La merienda fue tranquila, pero animada; platicaron de su día y de lo estresados que estaban. Llegó un punto en el que se quedaron en un silencio que les pareció cómodo y que él aprovechó para pensar en cómo le diría lo que tenía en mente hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Me gustas- dijo ella, decidida y completamente roja. Eso le pareció tierno, pero no dijo nada, quería que ella terminara lo que fuera que iba a decir.-Pero… sé que ni tú ni yo estamos preparados para una relación seria y… ¡Cielos, esto sonaba más sencillo en mi mente!

Él enarcó una ceja y sólo esperó a que ella hablara.

-Quiero que seamos amantes.-dijo una vez y sin respirar.

Esa declaración lo dejó estupefacto, realmente él no se esperaba que ella le propusiera lo que tenía en mente… Esa mujer era un estuche de monerías. Ella lo miraba, nerviosa y sabía que él le estaba dando una de sus miradas indescifrables. Le dio un sorbo a su café, se levantó de la silla y fue hacia ella para besarla, dándole a entender que él aceptaba el trato. Se les olvidó lo cansados que estaban y se entregaron completamente al deseo carnal, tratando de dejar de lado el sentimiento y peleándose por la dominación total, al final, él se rindió. Ella estaba sobre él, dominándole… se merecía el privilegio y él le daría esa satisfacción, por el momento. Ya tendría tiempo de ser él quien llevase la rienda del sexo.

Esa noche, después de un par de horas, los nuevos amantes durmieron satisfechos porque sus planes salieron como lo habían planeado y adoloridos gracias al sexo. Sólo esperaban no aburrirse del otro y esperaban que sus amistad no se viera afectada por la relación que habían comenzado.


	3. Chapter 3 Your Sweet Six, Six, Six

Parte tres: Donde gracias a un viaje para visitar a sus padres, Caspian se da cuenta de que ha estado haciendo las cosas mal.

 **Your Sweet Six, Six, Six.**

«I'm waiting for your call and I'm ready to take your

Six six six in my heart

I'm longing for your touch and I welcome your sweet

Six six six in my heart »

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Susan y Caspian habían empezado con esa "relación" basada en sexo y excluyendo, parcialmente, los sentimientos… amorosos. O al menos esa fue la idea original; sin embargo, había cosas que no se podían evitar.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y Caspian despertó exaltado, el estridente sonido de su alarma lo había despertado del profundo sueño en el que estaba sumergido. Suspiró. Se incorporó con pesar y se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una ducha rápida. Al cabo de unos minutos, salió de la ducha, se vistió y empezó a ver que todo en su departamento estuviese en orden. El taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto llegaría en veinte minutos, así que quería cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien antes de irse.

Era diciembre y, como cada año, Caspian iría a España con sus padres para pasar las fiestas decembrinas. Susan se había ido con sus padres un par de días antes, así que él había hecho lo posible para irse pronto a su natal España y no quedarse solo. Pasaron los veinte minutos y Caspian recibió la notificación de que su taxi estaba esperándole abajo. Tomó la pequeña maleta café y bajó.

El trayecto al aeropuerto fue increíblemente aburrido; el conductor no seguía la plática que él intentaba comenzar y se limitaba a contestar sí o no. Sacó su celular y empezó a jugar. Después de lo que a él le pareció una eternidad, llegaron al aeropuerto, registró su equipaje y pasó a la sala de espera, a que le llamaran para abordar. Pasó una hora y al fin hicieron la llamada que él esperaba, por alguna extraña razón, él sentía que las vacaciones de ese año le traerían la respuesta que él había estado buscando por años.

Eran las ocho de la mañana es España y Caspian iba saliendo del aeropuerto, rentó un carro y condujo rumbo a la casa de sus padres. Sabía que ellos no lo esperaban hasta uno o dos días antes de la Noche Buena, pero él quería darles una sorpresa con su visitándolos antes de lo previsto y pasando con ellos una semana más. Después de cruzar casi toda la ciudad, el chico vio la enorme casa blanca de sus padres y en la que había vivido por años.

El carro de su padre estaba ahí. Se estacionó, apagó y bajó del carro; caminó hacia la puerta y tras un largo suspiro tocó el timbre. Esperó un minuto y la puerta se abrió, frente a él estaba su madre quien, al verlo, le dedicó una inmensa sonrisa y lo abrazó como si fuera la primera vez en años en la que le veía. Después de efusivas palabras de recibimiento y un par de regaños por no haber avisado sobre su llegada, Caspian se instaló en la casa de sus padres y tomó el desayuno junto con ellos. ¡Cómo extrañaba estar en casa! Y el sueño que no le dejaba dormir por las noches cruzó su mente, pero él había decidió ignorarlo para disfrutar de su familia. Caspian siempre había sido una persona _familiar_ , por decirlo de alguna forma. Su vida en España se resumía a vivir apegado a sus padres y, a pesar de haberse independizado de ellos a los 18 años, él seguía manteniéndose en contacto con ellos y los veía cada que él lograba escaparse de su trabajo y sus responsabilidades.

Su primer día en España se fue más rápido de lo que él hubiese deseado y en la noche se encontró solo en la casa de sus padres pues ellos se habían ido a visitar a unos amigos con los que jugaban al póker los fines de semana. Él decidió quedarse con el pretexto de que se sentía muy cansado, y aunque realmente lo estaba, no tenía ánimos de conocer a nadie, al menos no ese día. Caspian estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, mirando al techo, frustrado. Todo lo que había hecho en el día lo hacían llegar al mismo pensamiento recurrente que lo había acompañado desde que Susan le dijo que se iría de vacaciones con sus padres: Se imaginaba teniendo una familia con ella.

Todo había comenzado un lunes en el que ambos salieron a pasear a un pequeño parque que quedaba un fin de semana atrás. Mientras ellos caminaban haciéndose bromas y hablando con eufemismos sobre lo que se harían esa noche, se encontraron con una pareja que parecía estar esperando a su primer hijo o, por lo menos, eso fue lo que dedujeron debido al extremo cuidado con la que el futuro papá trataba a su esposa y Susan se les quedó viendo con anhelo en la mirada. Los primeros dos segundos, Caspian le restó importancia, pero la situación cambió cuando ella empezó a morderse el labio… la conocía tan bien que sabía que ese gesto sólo lo hacía cuando pensaba algo que la hacía sentir un poco culpable. Para distraerla, él le dijo que le podía hacer un hijo y eso fue lo único que la sacó de su ensueño y desde esa escena, algo en él cambió.

Dos días después del recorrido del parque, Caspian iba caminando hacia el trabajo de Susan para recogerla e irse a casa, tal y como lo hacía todos los días, desde que habían empezado su informal relación, al término de su día laboral. Esa tarde, él, casi muere de un infarto pues al llegar al edificio y, en vez de ver a su querida Susan esperándole, ella estaba con una niña de tres años aproximadamente, haciéndole mimos y abrazándola con un aire extrañamente maternal y el castaño no puedo evitar que la imagen de Susan cargando a un bebé muy parecido a ambos y llamándole como si fuera su esposo rondara por su mente. Él apartó ese pensamiento de su mente, se acercó a su amiga y, para colmo de sus males, la niña le dijo a ella que su esposo era muy guapo. El castaño sólo se limitó a sonreír.

Y el excesivo trabajo y la compañía de Susan habían hecho que se olvidara de ese tema hasta el día en el que Susan partió a visitar a sus padres. Ella se había ido a las siete de la mañana y él la había ido a dejar al aeropuerto, donde esperó a que abordara el avión y su vuelo saliera, él sabía que no tenía un compromiso así con ella; sin embargo, decidió hacerlo. Mientras él la veía entrar a la sala de espera, un anciano se le acercó y le dijo que su novia volvería por él, que era muy bonito el amor que irradiaban y esas fueron las palabras que lo hicieron reaccionar.

Después de dejar a Susan, él volvió a su casa para poder arreglar sus cosas ya que partiría tres días después hacia España; pero su mente comenzó a caer en conflicto porque, gracias a las palabras del anciano, lo que él había estado ignorando por un tiempo comenzaba a enredarse en su mente. Sin embargo, él fue más rápido y quitó todos esos pensamientos de su mente, acto seguido, tomó las llaves de su casa y salió con la esperanza de que una vuelta por el corazón de la ciudad le ayudase a despejar su mente y olvidarse de lo que lo estaba atormentando en ese momento.

Él iba conduciendo, deleitándose con el tráfico de la ciudad… La música estaba en un volumen que no le permitía escuchar sus propios pensamientos y que le hacía sentirse relajado… al menos por un momento. Necesitaba huir de aquello que lo aquejaba y el ruido permitiría que se alejara de sus pensamientos, así que fue a un bar. El ruido sería lo suficientemente fuerte y, tal vez, conseguiría un polvo que le ayudase a despejar su mente.

El príncipe Caspian, como Susan solía llamarle, no era precisamente un hombre que gustaba de jugar con una mujer, es más, ni siquiera era de aquellos que tenían aventuras de una noche por el simple hecho de que le parecía… injusto para ella; se conocía y sabía que apenas terminara, él se iría y ni siquiera le diría "adiós", sin embrago, él consideró que esa ocasión sería una situación de _fuerza mayor_ y dejó los escrúpulos de lado y entró al bar como si se tratase de una cacería.

Entró al bar, el aroma del alcohol estaba en el aire. No se detuvo ni un segundo para mirar a su alrededor y caminó hasta la barra. Pidió un _whisky_ irlandés, eso siempre le ayudaba a cuando se trataba de sacar su lado seductor. Ni siquiera se tuvo que voltear para ver cuál sería su presa cuando un par de pechos estaban a su lado con una pose extremadamente sugerente. Subió la mirada, era una cara bonita, debía admitirlo. Comenzó a hacerle plática, al parecer sólo se quedaría en la cara bonita; por su acento, debía ser una turista. Empezó a sacar los temas con los que solía ligar, haber pasado tanto tiempo con Susan hacían que esa conversación fuese en extremo mediocre.

Pasó un tiempo y consigo un par de rondas que él pagaría, por supuesto y Caspian, haciendo uso de las insinuaciones, hizo que ella le propusiera irse al hotel en el que ella se hospedaba a seguir con su plática. Y así salieron del bar y él los llevó al hotel.

Tan pronto llegaron, ella se le abalanzó y él sólo atinó a ponerse un preservativo.

Aunque esa noche había sido gratamente buena, él debía admitir que, por más que lo había intentado, Susan, había aparecido en su mente y fue casi un milagro que no le hubiese llamado a la chica… ¿Sharon? Por Susan. Después de la segunda vez, ella le ofreció asilo en su cuarto, pero él, muy amablemente lo declinó. Empezaba a sentirse mal, ¿culpa, tal vez? No quería ni pensar en ello. Él sabía y era totalmente consciente de las posibles consecuencias que traería el aceptar la propuesta que Susan le había hecho meses atrás, vaya… repasó mentalmente todas y cada una de las consecuencias y era consciente de que podía enamorarse de Susan, pero no estaba en sus planes admitir que empezaba a sentir algo por Susan… es más, la palabra amor le provocaba escalofríos y todo gracias a Lilian.

Después de soltar un suspiro frustrado y de salir antes de que la chica le pidiera su número telefónico, llegó a su casa en menos tiempo de lo que hubiera querido. Eran las tres de la mañana, seguramente sus padres estuviesen durmiendo. Entró a la casa y sigilosamente subió hasta su cuarto; se cambió, se metió a la cama y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Estaba arrepentido de haber engañado a Susan. Con ese pensamiento en su mente, se quedó dormido.

Los días pasaron y estaba en la víspera de Navidad, sus padres habían decidido que sería buena idea celebrar con los amigos con lo que iban a jugar cartas todos los fines de semana. Caspian estaba arreglándose, pues su madre así lo había ordenado. Él se encontraba mejor, pues se había dado cuenta de que no le había sido infiel a su amiga por el simple hecho de que ella era eso: su amiga. Ese pensamiento le quitó una enorme carga de encima al moreno.

Eran las ocho de la noche y Caspian bajó debido a que empezó a escuchar voces en la sala, al parecer los Pevensie habían llegado ya. Sonrió, ese era el apellido de Susan, era una gran casualidad. Apenas puso un pie en la sala; la vio. Sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules estaban en la sala de la casa de sus padres, ella disimuló la sorpresa bastante bien y él la imitó. Sonrió de lado y se dispuso a saludar a los presentes; un fuerte apretón de manos para los hombres y un beso en las mejillas de las mujeres, ante ese gesto y al saludar a Susan, vio como un hombre rubio (que según él debería ser Peter, el hermano mayor) se revolvió incómodo. Él sonrió para sus adentros.

La cena y la velada transcurrieron tranquilas, él y Susan se habían puesto a platicar toda la noche, había momentos en el que el hermano menor de Susan, Edmund, se unía a su conversación y les decía que parecía que se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ninguno contestaba y sólo se miraban con complicidad. Entre plática y plática, el alba los encontró, Los Pevensie se fueron a su casa y antes de que su madre le preguntara algo, se subió a dormir.

Después de esa velada, Caspian decidió que era tiempo de escucharse y aceptar lo que, por mucho tiempo, se había estado negando: Estaba estúpidamente enamorado de la pelinegra de ojos zafiro. Después de esa confesión, dar un largo suspiro y decidir que iría a la próxima partida de póker con sus padres a dónde los Pevensie, se quedó dormido; sintiéndose miserable por lo que había estado haciendo por seis meses.

* * *

Y al fin lo terminé. Lamento haberme tardado siglos en actualizar, he estado un poco ocupada últimamente, sin embargo, aquí está la tercera parte de la historia. No sé cuántas partes tendrá, pero si les puedo adelantar que no pretendo que ésta historia se alargue mucho.

¡Gracias por leer!

Atte. Alkaeni.


	4. Chapter 4 Impending Happiness

Parte cuatro: Donde Susan, al pasar la noche de fin de año con Caspian y su familia se da cuenta de que la felicidad no yace tan lejos de lo que ella creía.

 **The Foreboding Sense of Impending Happiness.**

«Tip toeing along a strand of your hair suspended between

These thoughts and actions miles above reality

Come look at the scars

Smother a heart, opening up

Look at the scars

Smother a heart, opening up… »

Eran las seis cuarenta y cinco de la tarde y las mujeres de la familia Pevensie estaban encerradas en su respectiva habitación, preparándose para la cena de Año Nuevo; pero en una habitación, una bella mujer estaba sentada en su cama, cubriendo su rostro, estresada. En otra ocasión, eso le hubiera resultado sencillo; ella siempre sabía qué ponerse y, específicamente esa noche, todos sus atuendos se habían desaparecido como por arte de magia y nada le convencía.

Habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos exactamente y ella seguía en su habitación tratando de encontrar algo que le hiciera sentir un _sex symbol,_ el problema es que nada le parecía; si no eran muy largos, eran muy ajustados o eran excesivamente informales. Quería gritar. Si su hermanita la estuviese viendo en ese momento, le diría que su intensión era la de impresionar a Caspian y, por más que quisiera refutar eso, en el fondo sabía que la menor de los Pevensie tenía razón, al menos en una parte.

Debido a la evidente química que había entre ella y Caspian (eso y sumándole la fuerte amistad que existía entre los padres de ambos) decidieron que ambas familias se reunirían en la casa de los Pevensie para pasar las fiestas de año nuevo; obviamente las madres de ambos lo planearon con la esperanza de que un sentimiento naciera entre ellos. Algo que molestaba de sobremanera a su hermano mayor: Peter. Eso les provocaba risa a ambos, si supieran que ellos se conocían desde hacía casi un año y no sólo eso, se conocían _mejor de lo que cualquier padre desearía_ …

Con una brillante idea en su mente y dejando de lado la ironía, fue hasta su guarda ropa y sacó uno de los mejores conjuntos que tenía. Era un conjunto rojo que consistía en un _crop top_ de manga corta y una falda que se ajustaba en la cintura y llegaba un dedo arriba de la rodilla, se puso unos tacones negros, un maquillaje un poco cargado y dejó su cabello ondulado; tomó sus accesorios y suspiró para bajar a la sala y esperar a los invitados.

Una vez sus pies tocaron el piso de la planta baja de la casa de sus padres, la mirada de su hermano menor se quedó fija en ella. Después de un cumplido con doble intención que provocó el sonrojo de la chica, subió a cambiarse junto con los otros dos hombres de la casa. Al cabo de un rato, los hombres bajaron; toda la familia estaba elegante y reunida, esperando a que los Montoya llegaran.

A las ocho en punto, hora en que la familia Montoya había sido citada, el timbre sonó y por órdenes de su madre, Susan fue a recibir a los invitados. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fueron los padres de Caspian que llevaban consigo un par de botellas y un postre; los invitó a pasar y detrás de ellos estaba él. Aquél por el que se había arreglado con tanto esmero (por más que ella lo negase) estaba ahí, parado frente a ella luciendo mucho más guapo de lo que ella sabía que era. Le dedicó una de sus más grandes sonrisas y lo invitó a pasar después de que él la saludara con un beso que rozó gentilmente la comisura de su labio.

Se encontraban casi todos en la sala de la casa, unos jugando al póker y otros platicando entre sí. Susan estaba afuera, mirando a las estrellas, pensando en lo que le había sucedido en el último año y, sobre todo, pensando en el chico que seguramente estaba ganándole a su padre en el póker. No entendía como era que había desarrollado tal cariño hacia Caspian en un lapso relativamente corto. En un principio pensó que era mera atracción sexual y estaba convencida de que superaría al chico después de un rato de sexo, sin embargo, nunca pensó que el maldito tuviera gustos muy similares a los de ella y de que fuera espantosamente encantador y bueno… por más que lo intentó, ella no pudo hacer más que caer redondita a sus pies. Era una imbécil, lo sabía y lo peor es que no podía evitar sentirse querida, pues, por más sexual que fuera su relación con Caspian, ella sabía que en el fondo, él la quería; tal vez como una amiga, pero confiaba en que seguiría buscándola cuando su "relación" terminara.

Y mientras ella seguía afuera y esperaba a que la iluminación divina le dijera qué hacer con el sentimiento que le hacía sentir temerosa y feliz, Caspian apareció detrás de ella, con dos copas de vino en la mano.

-Una mujer tan bella no debería estar tan sola… y menos en la víspera de año nuevo.-dijo Caspian, tendiéndole una de las copas de vino, ella la tomó y le dio un sorbo, tratando de esconder su sonrojo.-Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas, ¿te lo había dicho ya?

Susan sólo soltó una risilla y dijo:

-Deja de hacer eso.

-¿Hacer qué?-volvió a preguntar, confundido.

Susan estuvo a punto de hablar, de confesarle que lo veía hasta en la sopa; que él era el motivo por el cual había aprendido a hacer paella y pasta casera. Estuvo a nada de decirle que se convenció de que Batman era un cómic bueno, casi admite que había desarrollado un pequeño gusto por un par de bandas de rock y, lo más importante, estuvo a nada de gritarle que por más que lo intentara, ella se había enamorado perdidamente de él. Pero, nada de lo que en su mente estalló salió de ahí; lo único que la chica atinó a hacer fue tomar su copa y entrar a la casa con la pobre excusa de que faltaba muy poco para la media noche y debían entrar para hacer el brindis.

Las campanadas de la media noche llegaron y todos estaban comiendo sus uvas y los deseos se empezaban a pedir; sonó la última campanada y dos jóvenes pidieron un deseo muy similar y con la misma desesperación.

Cuando terminaron las uvas, se dieron un abrazo, deseándose buenas cosas para el año que iniciaba, todos estaban distraídos y Caspian aprovechó el momento para robarle un beso a la pelinegra que lo traía arrastrando la cobija. El único que se dio cuenta de eso fue Edmund, que sólo atinó a sonreír pícaramente. Ella quedó un poco aturdida por lo que hizo en castaño y sólo lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó a la pequeña terraza donde habían tenido una breve plática minutos antes; apenas cerró la puerta, él dijo:

-Yo sé que lo que acabo de hacer no fue… correcto, sin embargo fue necesario. Al menos para mí.

-¿Por qué necesario?-preguntó ella, curiosa.

-Porque tú y yo sabemos que se me dan mejor las acciones que las palabras, que por más que lo he intentado evitar, he fallado y porque te ves endiabladamente hermosa en ese precioso conjunto que si no fuera porque estamos en casa de tus padres, ya estaría en el suelo; pero eso último es otra historia. La cosa es que, Susan, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me has hecho sufrir en los últimos días y no lo digo por tu actitud… no sé como le haces, mujer, pero siempre has sido un ángel conmigo y, por fin, me he decidido a… confesar algo que me he negado últimamente hasta hace cinco días; Susan Pevensie, soy un imbécil porque no puedo cumplir un simple trato contigo, estoy enamorado de ti.

Las palabras del castaño la dejaron helada, tuvo que recurrir a un pellizco para saber que no estaba soñando y Caspian sólo la miraba, comprensivo y había algo en esos ojos que no había visto antes, algo que hizo que se sintiera un calor muy agradable en dentro de ella y, aunque quería responderle, algo no le permitía expresar algo verbalmente. Todo dentro de ella estaba dormido y su insitinto fue el que tomó posesión de su cuerpo, se abalanzó a él y lo besó con todo el amor que ella pudo reunir. Para su buena suerte, Caspian, supo interpretar el beso, pues al separarse, la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello y fue en ese momento en el que ella se dio cuenta de la inmensa felicidad que le traía Caspian al estar con ella.

Adentro de la casa, las madres de Caspian y Susan descorchaban una botella de vino, sabiendo que pronto serían consuegras mientras Lucy y Edmund sostenían a Peter para que no saliera e intentara romperle la cara a Caspian por besar a su hermanita sin su consentimiento.


	5. Chapter 5 Scared to Death

Parte cinco: Donde una propuesta hace que las familias de Susan y Caspian se vuelvan pierdan la cabeza.

 **Scared to Death.**

«In the biblical sense and sensibility, let me know you.

I´ll kiss that smile off your face, just say when.

I´m not afraid to say "I love you"

Anymore that I used to be,

I am scared to death to fall in love with you. »

Eran las once de la noche y él miraba a su alrededor, como si de un cazador buscando a su presa se tratase. Miraba, con cierta fascinación como los hombres, haciendo uso del más primitivo de los instintos humanos, hacían lo posible para conseguir la atención de alguna de las preciosas mujeres que bailaban en la pista; Se burlaba internamente por el espectáculo de hormonas frente a él, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que en cuanto su mirada la localizara, todo de lo que estaba burlando, sería lo que se apoderaría de él.

Llevó el vaso a su boca una vez más y tomó un sorbo, sin dejar de mirar a la pista. Dejó el vaso vacío en la barra y, al voltear, la vio. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia ella. Le tomó una mano y la besó con delicadeza para después recorrerla, descaradamente, con la mirada; la media sonrisa se transformó en una sonrisa completa al ver lo… _deliciosa_ que se veía esa noche. La invitó a tomar un par de tragos, pero ella prefirió bailar con él así que se fueron al centro de la pista y comenzaron con lo que los espectadores catalogaron como un ritual. Todos en la pista, casi instintivamente, se abrieron poco a poco, dejándoles un gran espacio exclusivo para ellos. Era como ver a las encarnaciones de los dioses Eros y Afrodita jugando a seducir al otro.

La pista de baile no quedó sola, sin embargo, las miradas estaban posadas en un castaño y una pelinegra que bailaban de forma tan sensual y sin rayar en lo vulgar que hacían que la mayoría de los que se encontraban bailando tratasen de llamar la atención de alguno de los _dioses_ que se encontraban bailando en el centro de la pista, pero absolutamente todos fueron ignorados. Cuando ambos decidieron dejar de bailar, se fueron a tomar una copa y siguieron en su propio mundo, permitiéndose salir cada que pedían un trago. Muchos hombres se acercaron a ella y él los alejaba fulminándolos con la mirada más dura y salvaje que poseía, las mujeres se habían rendido en el segundo en él le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

La noche pasó y a la una de la madrugada, exactamente, ambos salieron del lugar y fueron hacia el departamento de él. El alcohol había hecho lo suyo y la inhibición de ambos desapareció una vez que pusieron un pie dentro del departamento. La ropa de ambos se iba cayendo mientras caminaban hacia algún lugar que pudiese servirles de base; la pared, el pequeño comedor que él tenía, los sillones de la sala, las demás paredes, hasta llegar, finalmente, a la habitación que compartieron desde que llegaron de España. Un par de horas más tarde, y gracias al cansancio producido por sus actividades nocturnas, ambos yacían recostados en la cama. La cabeza de ella reposaba sobre la de él mientras él acariciaba lentamente la femenina espalda desnuda y le daba un beso cargado de ternura en la cabeza.

Ella yacía dormida, plácidamente en los brazos masculinos pero él no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Había pasado poco más de un año desde que habían formalizado su relación, y, aunque ambos estaban contentos con la relación que llevaban, ambos estaban un poco indecisos sobre llevar su relación a un siguiente nivel. El único problema era él.

Caspian sabía que ella era la mujer con la que había soñado incontables veces y con la que se veía teniendo una familia; en pocas palabras, ella era el ideal con el que había crecido; incluso ella le había dicho que fantaseaba con la idea de un "y vivieron felices por siempre" junto a él, pero él no sabía cómo hacer la pregunta. Tenía el anillo y tenía un plan, pero había algo que no le hacía sentir del todo seguro; él quería hacerle la _propuesta_ en una fecha especial, pero el moreno no encontraba ninguna. Empezaba a desesperarse y temía que Susan se alejara de él.

Así pasó la noche y, a las cinco cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, la alarma sonó. Era lunes, lo que significaba que ambos debían ir a trabajar. Él fue el primero en meterse a bañar, debía bañarse y alejar la frustración; no le gustaba estar tenso cuando estaba con Susan, además, había aprendido que con el agua caliente las ideas afloraban más rápido y el cuerpo se relajaba. Salió del baño y se encontró con una Susan que esperaba desnuda su turno para tomar el baño. Se dieron los buenos días con un beso cargado de amor y pronto se metió a bañar… lo que menos necesitaban era un tercer retardo en sus trabajos.

Pasó un rato cuando ella salió de la habitación que compartían, Caspian había preparado el desayuno y sólo la estaba esperando para comer. Le gustaba cocinar para ella y ella se encargaría de hacer la comida. Una vez que terminaron de tomar el desayuno, terminaron de arreglarse y, tomados de la mano, salieron hacia su trabajo.

Caspian miraba el reloj de la pared de su despacho mientras contaba, agónicamente, las horas. Eran a penas las diez de la mañana y se quería matar después de las tres horas llenas de llamadas telefónicas, tratos y pólizas de seguro. Quería que ya fuera su hora de salida y ni siquiera llegaba su hora de almuerzo. Quería ahorcarse. Su celular vibró y se relajó un poco cuando vio que era una llamada de Susan. Quince minutos más tarde, él aventó su celular y su pésimo humor aumentó cuando Susan le había llamado para decirle que no podría tomar el almuerzo con él porque estaba en una junta que, al parecer, se extendería y no le permitiría salir a la hora de siempre. Su intuición le decía que ese no sería su mejor día.

El día pasó y Caspian salió de la empresa en la que trabajaba como alma que lleva el diablo. Definitivamente, ese no había sido el día de Caspian. Primero, con sus amigos molestándolo con que debía hacer la gran propuesta a Susan antes de que se consiguiera a otro y luego con la llamada de su madre donde lo había regañado por no habérsele propuesto ya; y a eso, sumándole las insistentes llamadas de unos clientes que exigían una cobertura más amplia y un pago menor… Caspian se sentía asfixiado. Por un momento deseó desaparecer del mundo por un momento. ¿Tan difícil les era entender que todavía no se sentía preparado para hacer esa propuesta? Con toda la frustración que tenía sobre sí y para tratar de calmarse, se fue hasta el parque para tratar de despejar su mente y aventar piedras al lago para sacar su frustración.

Después de veinte piedras y dos gritos, una mano se posó sobre su hombro y él se tensó un poco. Se dio la vuelta y no le sorprendió ver a su amada Susan detrás de él. Le regaló una de sus sonrisas y él sólo la atrajo para abrazarla. Estar con ella hacía que todo en su mente y su ser se relajara y la entropía de su mundo disminuyera considerablemente.

-¿Mal día?-preguntó Susan mientras acariciaba el cabello de Caspian quien estaba recostado sobre sus piernas.

-No ha sido especialmente bueno, pero ahora todo está mejor.-dijo Caspian, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó la chica con un leve tono de preocupación en la voz.

Él sólo sonrió levemente y dijo:

-No es mi intención contarte sobre las pequeñas cosas que tengo planeadas para ti, pero mejor te cuento antes de que te digan algo que no es.-Dijo Caspian, incorporándose lentamente y viendo a Susan a los ojos.-Llevo poco más de tres meses planeando el cómo te haría una de las propuestas más importantes de mi vida, sin embargo no he encontrado el momento adecuado y me he visto muy presionado por las personas a las que les he comunicado mis planes.

-Y… ¿Cuáles son esos planes?-preguntó Susan un poco dudosa.

Caspian sonrió con ironía. Su bella novia podía ser muy inteligente, pero no había captado la pequeña indirecta, así que, haciendo acopio de todo su valor y tras soltar un largo suspiro dijo:

-Susan, me quiero casar contigo.

La pelinegra se quedó helada en el lugar donde estaba. Honestamente, no se esperaba esa propuesta… al menos no tan pronto. Por supuesto que ella quería casarse con él, se lo había dicho antes, pero ella creía que él no se sentía preparado para dar un paso tan grande. Se sintió un poco mareada y muy feliz al mismo tiempo ¿así se sentía la plenitud de la felicidad? Si la respuesta era sí, vaya que era extraña. Sin embargo, lo único que ella atinó a decir fue:

-¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes?

-No había encontrado el momento perfecto.-dijo él con simpleza.

-¿Pensabas decírmelo?

-Apenas encontrara el momento.

-Sí.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él curioso.

-Caspian, quiero ser tu esposa.

-No, Susan, así no.

El pelinegro hizo que la chica se levantara y él se arrodillo frente a ella. Le tomó una mano y sacó una cajita de uno de sus bolsillos y mostrándole un precioso anillo de oro rosa le dijo:

-Susan Pevensie, no tengo miedo alguno de admitir que te adoro más de lo que alguna vez llegué a imaginar. Atesoro cada momento que pasamos juntos, amo cada libro que leemos juntos, amo tus gestos, amo tu cuerpo, adoro tus sentimientos… Susan, eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en esta vida y ahora sé que merecemos estar juntos. Sé que eres lo que he estado buscando y te prometo que cada día de mi vida intentaré ser lo que estas buscando en un hombre. Así que, Susan, ¿me harías el honor de ser la persona más feliz del universo y serías mi esposa?

Susan tenía una de sus manos sobre su boca y muchas lágrimas en los ojos. Así pues, con un hilo de voz que sólo él pudo escuchar dijo:

-Sí.

Caspian sonrió de oreja a oreja y tomó el anillo de la cajita y lo puso en el dedo anular de la preciosa pelinegra que tenía frente a él. Una vez puesto, él se paró y acunó el rostro de la chica para darle un beso, haciendo oficial el compromiso. Realmente, él había planeado algo más romántico… una cena debajo de la luz de la luna y un ambiente mágico, pero fue esa simpleza lo que hizo que el momento fuera perfecto… al menos para ellos. Ella siempre recordaría el momento en el que un muy asustado Caspian le había dicho que quería casarse con ella y él siempre recordaría a una muy emocionada Susan diciendo que sí.

A pesar de la inevitable emoción que sentían los prometidos, ambos tuvieron que despertar de su ensueño cuando el estómago de ambos rugió… Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde y el estómago de ambos empezaba a reprocharles la falta de alimento. Esa tarde ambos comieron el restaurant favorito de ambos.

Esa misma noche, los novios comunicaron su compromiso a sus familias y en España, esa misma noche se realizó una pequeña celebración y, a su vez, varias apuestas fueron pagadas.

* * *

¡Hola! Lamento haberme tardado SIGLOS en actualizar, pero la universidad consume mi tiempo y en los pequeños tiempos que me doy, aprovecho para escribir un poco.

Los títulos de los capítulos son nombres de canciones de una banda llamada HIM. Esas son las canciones que me inspiraron a escribir los capítulos.

Y, aclarando algo… Caspian y Susan no se conocían. Los padres de ambos se conocieron cuando los padres de Susan se mudaron a España (unos tres años antes de la cronología de la historia) por cuestiones laborales y no se habían conocido hasta ese momento.

Gracias por seguir leyendo.


	6. Chapter 6 In Joy and Sorrow

Recomendación: watch?v=-XLJAOduqwg (escuchen la canción mientras leen)

Parte seis: Donde una tragedia y una vieja desilusión llegan para tratar de separar a Caspian y Susan.

 **In Joy and Sorrow.**

 **«** There's no cure for the pain

No shelter from the rain

All our prayers seem to fail

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms

In world so hollow

It is breaking my heart… »

Caspian estaba atónito. Si bien había llegado a planear una familia junto a su querida futura esposa, lo que tenía planeado era disfrutar un poco de su vida como casado antes de procrear… pero, al parecer, las cosas nunca son como las planeas y siempre hay algo que, o acelera las cosas o las retrasa y no sabía cómo catalogar esto. Empezaba a asustarse, ¿y si él no era un buen padre como lo había sido su padre?

Susan, por su parte, estaba asustada. Se suponía que ambos se cuidaban lo suficiente como para evitar ese tipo de… _situaciones poco convenientes_ … no le gustaba pensar de esa forma, sin embargo, esa pequeña noticia había llegado de una forma bastante inesperada… No se arrepentía, en lo absoluto, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por Caspian y por ella misma; no sabía que esperar. Tenía miedo de no ser una buena madre.

Y así se encontraban ambos, sentados en la sala de espera de una clínica ginecológica, tomados de la mano, parecían estar distantes, pero la verdad es que ambos pensaban en lo mismo; ¿serían buenos padres para la criatura que crecía en el vientre de Susan?

Una enfermera los llamó, ambos se tensaron; los nervios de ambos incrementaron y aún tomados de la mano entraron a la sala. Después de que el obstetra leyera los resultados de la prueba de embarazo de Susan, hizo que ella pasara para practicarle el ultrasonido y así tener un panorama mucho más específico sobre el bebé de ambos.

El frío gel se extendía por la blanquísima piel de Susan y apenas en el aparato se pudo visualizar el útero de la pelinegra, los corazones de ambos padres se aceleró de tal forma que ambos temían que el doctor y la enfermera pudiesen escucharlos.

-Y aquí está su hijo, señores.-repitió el doctor.

Esa frase fue lo que hizo que ambos salieran de su ensueño. Y, con un poco de esfuerzo, lograron verlo. Era chiquito, diminuto, en realidad… Era apenas más grande que una uña de ambos… Era minúsculo y aún así, de un microsegundo a otro, se volvió el más grande tesoro de sus padres. De repente, el amor que creyeron que no podía ser mayor, aumentó exponencialmente. Lo veían en el monitor era una nueva vida… un pequeño milagro. Ninguno pudo contener la pequeña y traicionera lágrima que se escapó y no se molestaron en esconder la enorme sonrisa que se había plasmado en los labios de ambos. Las ocho semanas de vida del hijo de ambos les dio fuerza para hablar con sus familias sobre la futura llegada.

Salieron del hospital con una inmensa sonrisa y fueron al centro comercial. Fueron a comprar un par de cosas y ambos pasaron por una tienda de artículos para bebés, vieron un osito que encantó a ambos y decidieron comprarlo para su bebé. Muy dentro de ellos, se sentían un poco tontos por hablarle al vientre plano de Susan, pero les importaba muy poco pues era más grande la emoción que sentían por el pequeño que llegaría al mundo.

Esa misma noche, los futuros padres decidieron que sería prudente comunicar la noticia a sus familias, Caspian estaba sudando frío, pues sabía que apenas lo dijera, Peter tomaría el primer vuelo a Inglaterra y lo asesinaría por embarazar a su hermanita; sin embargo, no se echó para atrás al ver el rostro se Susan… prepararon la cámara y esperaron a que las familias se conectaran. Pasaron tres minutos y aparecieron las dos ventanas. Después de un par de saludos y de dar vueltas al asunto por media hora y soltando un suspiro característico y con todo el tacto del que tenía capacidad, Caspian, por fin dijo:

-Mamá, Papá, Señores Pevensie; van a ser abuelos.

Esas cuatro palabras hicieron que los participantes de la video llamada se sumieran en un silencio sepulcral, a pesar de ello, las reacciones eran diferentes. Las madres de ambos, tenían una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, los padres no lo habían podido evitar y dejaron que lágrimas corrieran por sus rostros, Lucy, por su parte, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y sonreía emocionada; Edmund se veía sorprendido y, a la vez, emocionado, mientras que Peter… bueno, Peter era harina de otro costal.

Después de cinco agónicos minutos de silencio, se escuchó:

-¡VOY A SER ABUELA!-fue el grito, cortesía de la madre de Susan, que los sacó del trance.

Y, como si se tratase del efecto dominó, tanto los Pevensie como los Montoya comenzaron a felicitar a la joven pareja que pronto daría la bienvenida a un nuevo integrante.

-¡Esperen!-dijo el padre de Caspian-Aún así, se hará la boda, ¿cierto?

Todos empezaron a reír por la pregunta del patriarca de los Montoya, pero eso era algo esencial para los padres de Caspian, pues adoraban tanto a Susan, que no veían el momento en el que "su niña" fuera, oficialmente, parte de su pequeña familia.

Las semanas pasaron, y pronto, Susan estaba en sus doce semanas de embarazo. Todo era color de rosa para ella, aunque para Caspian, no tanto… últimamente, la chica había estado teniendo antojos un poco… extravagantes para la zona en la que vivían, al grado de que el pobre moreno tuvo que conseguir dulces mexicanos por internet y tuvo que aprender a cocinar comida tailandesa, italiana y tuvo que rogarle a su madre que le diera la receta de la paella porque era lo único que no la mandaba directamente al baño a vomitar. También tuvo que esconderle todos los limpiadores que había en la casa pues cuando los olía, se le hacía agua la boca y, en más de una ocasión, estuvo tentada a darle un sorbo. Susan sabía que no podía comportarse así, pero había algo que hacía que se nublara su razón.

Cuando Susan llegó al cuarto mes de embarazo, los padres de Caspian les hicieron una visita; pues querían estar al tanto de Susan y el bebé. Debido a cuestiones de trabajo, los padres de Susan se demorarían un mes en llegar, pero eso no hizo que el ánimo de Susan decayera, pues los padres de Caspian estaban más que dispuestos a consentir a "su niña" y a su nieto y así, trataron de aligerarle un poco la existencia al futro padre, dándole consejos de cómo sobrevivir al embarazo de su futura esposa y dándole direcciones de lugares donde podría encontrar comida a las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

Y así pasaron los meses y Susan entró en su quinto mes de embarazo, el ginecólogo les dijo que el bebé estaba sano y que todo iba viento en popa. Ambos estaban debatiéndose entre las cosas que debían comprar para acondicionar el cuarto de su bebé. Los futuros padres se debatían entre pintar de un color lila o un color morado; ellos presentían que su bebé sería una niña, mientras que el resto de sus familias insistían en que sería niño; aunque, realmente, el sexo era lo que menos preocupaba a Caspian y Susan, ellos sólo necesitaban saber que su hijo estaba bien.

La vida de Caspian y Susan no podía ser más que perfecta, ambos tenían una relación tan bella que parecía sacada de cuento de hadas, tenían estabilidad económica y básicamente, tenían absolutamente todo lo que cualquier hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra desearía para decirse feliz: amor, solvencia económica… un motivo para despertar por las mañanas y tratar, en medida de lo posible, de ser una mejor persona y hacer todo al alcance de sus manos para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Sin embargo, dicen que, así como la vida da, la vida quita, y, por ende, la felicidad se vuelve efímera… lo único que importa es disfrutar al máximo esos pequeños instantes en los que eres feliz, porque la vida es una perra y te quita lo que más te duele; en el caso de Caspian y Susan, la vida decidió que el bebé que iba para el sexto mes de gestación no llegara a la fecha de alumbramiento.

Era una tarde lluviosa, algo bastante habitual en Londres, sin embargo había algo en el ambiente que hacía ese día en particular algo… tenebroso. En la cafetería " _Dreamland"_ , se encontraba una pareja conformada por una rubia y un pelirrojo que miraban de reojo y con furia a otra pareja conformada por un castaño y una pelinegra que platicaban alegremente. Las noticias se esparcían como pólvora y es imposible notar la felicidad de una pareja enamorada y eso no había pasado desapercibido para Johan ni Lilian que se encontraban en ese café con el propósito de separar a la feliz pareja que se encontraba almorzando como todos los días.

Estaban en medio de una discusión sobre Lord Byron y su peculiar obsesión con los animales cuando Johan y Lilian se acercaron a su mesa.

-Pero miren quienes salieron de lo más profundo Londres-dijo Johan con desdén mientras Lilian soltaba una risilla un tanto estridente.

Apenas escucharon esto, tanto Caspian como Susan soltaron un suspiro, su almuerzo estaba amenazado con irse totalmente a la mierda.

-Johan, Lilian- saludó Caspian, tratando, inútilmente, de que su tono de voz no fuera frío.

-Caspian, no sabía que salías con nada más y nada menos que con _Susan-_ agregó Lilian remarcando el nombre de la pelinegra con un tono… despectivo.

-En efecto, _Lilian_ ; de hecho, en unos meses estaremos prometiéndonos amor eterno _frente al altar_ -dijo Susan, tratando sonar amable e inocente.

-Pero vaya que eres una zorra consagrada-dijo esta vez Johan, con sorna-apenas te solté la rienda y te fuiste a meter en la cama de otro… me pregunto qué tan bien te lo follaste para que te pidiera matrimonio en menos de un año.

-Johan, cállate. No me hagas montar un espectáculo-dijo Caspian, mordaz, y evidentemente exasperado.

-Vaya, Susan, realmente resultaste ser toda una puta… y mira que mi madre deseaba que yo fuera como tú…-dijo Lilian, echándole aún más leña al fuego.

-¡Te prohíbo que hables así de mi prometida!-dijo Caspian en voz alta y levantándose de la mesa, asustando a la rubia, al pelirrojo y a la misma Susan… Si había alguien que daba miedo cuando estaba enojado, ese era Caspian.

-Cielo, calma-dijo Susan, con tranquilidad fingida-seguramente Lilian y Johan han olvidado ya que fueron ellos los que nos engañaron y no nosotros.

Dando muchas respiraciones rápidas y contando hasta el cien y de regreso, Caspian contuvo la calma. Susan lo miró suplicándole que la sacara de ahí; inmediatamente, sacó su billetera y dejó el dinero sobre la mesa: habían perdido el apetito.

-Vamos, Susan-dijo Caspian, con gentileza y ofreciéndole la mano a su prometida.

Ella tomó la mano del moreno y se incorporó, llevaba puesta una gabardina que ocultaba su no tan abultado vientre y, salieron de ahí. De ahí, todo pasó muy rápido… el empujón que sintió, los golpes que vio que Johan le estaba dando a Caspia, las luces de un carro que iba a una velocidad excesivamente alta… Antes de perder completamente la consciencia, lo único que Susan logró escuchar fueron los gritos desesperados de Caspian que la llamaban por su nombre.

Después de una semana de estar bajo un sueño inducido, la pelinegra por fin abrió sus ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, su amado Caspian estaba dormido en el sillón que estaba a un lado de su cama, y sentía comezón en el lugar donde estaba la intravenosa… fue gracias a esa que Susan cayó en cuenta dónde estaba; instintivamente, dirigió la mano a su vientre… estaba plano… No, no, no… las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y un gemido salió desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Con un nudo en la garganta, volvió a tocar su vientre, no, no había sido una alucinación, en serio había perdido a su bebé. Con el corazón encogido, se llevó ambas manos a la boca y trató de ahogar un sollozo. Al escuchar ese sollozo, Caspian despertó inmediatamente; ella lo miraba con la esperanza de que le dijera que su bebé estaba bien, que habían tenido que sacarlo, pero que estaba bien, él mismo hubiera deseado decirle eso, pero le fue imposible emitir palabra alguna y sólo la abrazó para después ponerse a llorar con ella.

Tanto Lilian como Johan habían ido a parar a la cárcel por intento homicidio y homicidio calificado, pero eso no iba a traer al pequeño de vuelta. Caspian y Susan habían ido a varias terapias psicológicas, el dolor que sentían los sofocaba, pero aún así, su relación no se desquebrajaba. Ellos seguían unidos y ambos eran la fortaleza del otro.

Hacían lo posible para no caer en depresión pues su pequeño angelito no merecía ser recordado con tristeza; sin embargo, a medida en la que pasaron los meses, la fecha que jamás iba a llegar se acercaba, Susan se pasaba las tardes acariciando el osito de peluche que habían comprado el día que supieron que iban a ser padres… ya no podía con eso y Caspian lo sabía.

Un día, los prometidos decidieron que no era correcto recordar a su hijo no nato con tanta tristeza, así que decidieron quedarse con toda la felicidad y dicha que les había llevado a sus vidas, y decidieron que se irían de Londres. Amaban ese país, pero no podían seguir ahí sin sentirse sofocados e insoportablemente deprimidos, así que decidieron mudarse. Después de una semana de búsquedas exhaustivas (y con ayuda de las empresas para las que trabajaban Caspian y Susan), ambos decidieron establecerse en Helsinki. Estaba más alejado de España, sí, pero era el cambio que ambos necesitaban y las familias de ambos apoyaron la decisión.

En un principio, les había costado trabajo establecerse gracias al casi nulo conocimiento sobre la cultura finesa, pero poco a poco lograron ser uno más en la comunidad finesa y eso trajo consigo la renovación que ellos estaban buscando. A pesar de que no hablaban del bebé que habían perdido, ninguno negaba la existencia del mismo, les gustaba soñar que, en alguna otra vida, estaban los tres juntos como una familia feliz y eso era lo que los ayudaba a seguir adelante.

Tal vez, todavía no habían dicho sus votos frente al altar, pero ambos sabían que estarían juntos tanto en _la alegría como en la tristeza_ y eso, ni siquiera un par de maniáticos, por más que lo intentaran, se los iban a quitar.


	7. Chapter 7 The Sacrament

Sugerencia: watch?v=r0ixzXg7-g8

Parte siete: Donde Caspian y Susan reciben el sacramento que han estado esperando desde hace tiempo.

 **The Sacrament.**

 _«I hear you breathe so far from me_

 _I feel your touch so close and real_

 _And I know_

 _My church is not of silver and gold,_

 _Its glory lies beyond judgment of souls_

 _The commandments are of consolation and warmth. »_

Por una parte, perdonar no es una de las virtudes más comunes en los seres humanos, vaya, el ser humano era ególatra y despiadado cuando le hacían daño. El hombre, desde los primeros brotes de consciencia registrados, ha sido un ser peligroso y un hombre destrozado psíquica y emocionalmente, lo era aún peor. Sin embargo, existe esa contra parte que permite que el ser humano tenga la capacidad de perdonar: el amor… es una de las emociones más intensas que una persona es capaz de sentir. El amor siempre va más allá, en muchos casos, del odio. El amor, junto con el tiempo, a la larga, se vuelve el mejor remedio para curar un alma herida.

Les habían dicho que el tiempo curaba las heridas y mitigaba el dolor hasta hacer de ese un simple recuerdo, les habían dicho que el consuelo a su devastación llegaría eventualmente y ellos lo habían creído. Habían esperado pacientemente, cada noche, elevaban una plegaria rápida, pero contundente al creador, pidiendo por el alma de su hijo no nato. Habían hecho todo lo posible para perdonar a quienes los habían lastimado de la forma más cruel que un ser humano es capaz de concebir, y a pesar de todo por lo que pasaron, lo lograron.

En un acto que muchos llamarían una locura total, Caspian y Susan habían regresado a Londres, para visitar la tumba donde yacían los restos de su hijo. Después de ir al mausoleo, ambos decidieron ir a visitar a Lilian y Johan. Debían decirles que los perdonaban, era necesario para limpiar definitivamente el alma devastada de ambos, cosa que hizo que el pesar de ambos presos aumentara exponencialmente; si bien, ellos querían separar a Caspian y Susan por lo que ellos consideraban un bien común, jamás sopesaron la posibilidad de que ambos estuvieran esperando un bebé… El vientre de Susan apenas y se notaba en ese momento. Pero, era muy tarde ya para arrepentirse.

Cuando se mudaron a Finlandia, lo habían hecho con la intensión de alejarse de lo que los envenenaba internamente, deseaban alejarse del odio, del rencor… querían hallar una forma de cerrar el ciclo que habían cursado, deseaban, si bien no empezar de cero, renacer de las cenizas que habían quedado de ellos. Habían llorado, vaya que lo habían hecho. Habían maldecido, gritado y odiado; pero todo estaba en el pasado. Por fin, Caspian y Susan habían encontrado la paz que anhelaban encontrar desde que pusieron un pie en Helsinki por primera vez.

« _I hear you weep so far from me_

 _I taste your tears like you're next to me_

 _And I know_

 _My weak prayers are not enough to heal_

 _Oh the ancient wounds so deep and so dear_

 _The revelation is of hatred and fear_. »

En la mayor parte de los casos, cuando una pareja de enamorados se encuentra en el altar, ambos están ahí, como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiera, sonriendo y deseando más que nada estar con la persona que creen y sienten amar; repiten sus votos y aceptan estar juntos en todos los altibajos y claroscuros que les depara la vida para el futuro, porque si bien, el momento que están viviendo es de dicha absoluta, llegará un momento en el que la misma terminará y tarde o temprano, la tempestad vendrá. No muchos matrimonios logran sobrevivir sin importar que estén con el compañero que el creador destinó para el otro. Ahora, ellos lo sabían. Tanto el _rey_ como la _reina_ (como les apodaban en sus trabajos) estaban del todo conscientes que las palabras que el cura recitaba antes de otorgar el sacramento del matrimonio, no eran sólo palabras para jurar lealtad y amor eterno.

El trauma sufrido por ambos, si bien ya no estaba latente, todavía hacía que a ambos se les humedecieran los ojos; pero, las lágrimas ya no salían y en su lugar se dibujaba una sonrisa de inmensa adoración. No recuperarían a su bebé, pero la felicidad, poco a poco, fue retornando a sus vidas y su relación era muchísimo más sólida de lo que había sido hasta ese momento. Ambos sabían que su amor era incondicional y que, en vez de separarse, se habían unido aún más, después de todo, ellos siempre decían que eran ellos contra el mundo. 

Había pasado un año del fatídico trauma y, después de la preciosa boda de Peter con una bellísima pelirroja de nombre Elizabeth, tanto Susan como Caspian habían decidido fijar una fecha para la boda que habían planeado dos años atrás. Apenas volvieron de España, donde fue la boda de Peter, fueron a visitar la catedral donde ellos habían ido a buscar consuelo en más de una ocasión. Ambos habían acordado que sería una tarde de octubre y el primer sábado de octubre, se llevaría a cabo la boda.

Era una calurosa tarde de julio y Susan estaba en una de las tiendas de vestidos novia más lujosa de Finlandia, junto a su madre, hermana, cuñada y futura suegra. Susan se había probado ya unos cinco modelos diferentes, tres cortes diferentes y, hasta ese momento, ninguno le convencía. La morena debía admitir que los vestidos que se había probado se veían espectaculares en ella, tomando en cuenta que había recuperado el _sex appeal_ que poseía; pero, a pesar de ello, ninguno de los vestidos le convencía. Cuando era una adolescente con muchas ilusiones y sueños, lo que menos le había importado al momento de planear su vida, era el vestido que usaría el día de su boda, pero ahora, estando a unos meses de casarse, quería un vestido que simplemente fuera parte de ella, en un sentido metafórico, claro.

Lucy estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, llevaban ahí tres horas y Susan se había probado tantos vestidos que le lucían tan bien y ella simplemente no entendía porqué decía que no era lo que buscaba, a pesar de que su madre, su cuñada y la madre de Caspian le habían explicado lo que significaba el vestido para una novia, ella sólo refunfuñó y se recostó en las piernas de su madre; convencida de que todavía tardarían un buen rato ahí.

Después de una hora más, Susan salió con otro vestido, ella llevaba los ojos cerrados. Cuando la vieron, las cuatro mujeres soltaron una exclamación, los vestidos que Susan se había probado anteriormente se le veían increíbles, pero cuando la vieron con ese vestido, las palabras se habían esfumado, reduciéndose a una exclamación.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Susan, dudosa.- ¿Qué tal me veo?

-¿Por qué no se ve usted misma?-preguntó la chica que las había estado atendiendo las cuatro horas que llevaban ahí, haciendo que ella volteara.

En el instante en el que ella se vio en el reflejo, un calorcito se alojó en su pecho y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos… definitivamente había encontrado _su_ vestido.

-¿Debería interpretar esa reacción como un sí?-preguntó la chica, emocionada por la forma en la que lucía el vestido. Susan, debido a su emoción, no puso responder verbalmente y sólo atinó a asentir. Lucy sólo soltó un suspiro tranquilo.

Las cuatro mujeres salieron de la tienda, felices y se dirigieron a comer algo antes de regresar a la casa de Susan. Caspian y Susan se habían adelantado bastante apartando la iglesia y el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta después de la boda y afinando cada detalle de su boda junto con la organizadora que habían contratado, que sólo debían esperar a que estuvieran listas las invitaciones y, oficialmente, la cuenta regresiva empezaría. Ninguno podía esperar a que Octubre llegara.

« _You know our sacred dream won't fail_

 _The sanctuary tender and so frail_

 _The sacrament of love_

 _The sacrament of warmth is true_

 _The sacrament is you._ »

Eran las diez de una fresca mañana de octubre, Susan se encontraba desayunando sola. Su comitiva se había ido a hacer un par de compras y no llegaría hasta la tarde, mientras que ella estaba esperando a las chicas que se encargarían de arreglarla para su gran día. Mientras comía, por su mente pasaba un recuento de su vida y fue cuando se dio cuenta del cambio de ciento ochenta grados que había dado su vida en el instante en que se había encontrado con Caspian en aquél bar. Pensó en todas las cosas que le habían sucedido y llegó a la conclusión de que él erala persona a la que había estado esperando por años. Él era el príncipe azul que había esperado.

La puerta sonó, sacándola de su ensueño, eran las maquillistas. Les abrió, se fue a lavar los dientes y procedieron a arreglarla.

Después de casi dos horas, las maquillistas habían terminado por fin. Le habían arreglado las uñas tanto de las manos como las de los pies, la habían puesto un rápido tratamiento para hidratarle el rostro, vaya, la habían renovado –según ella- para su boda y no es que ella deseara impresionar a sus invitados, quería que su futuro esposo se quedara boquiabierto en el instante en el que la viera.

A las doce y media llegaron su madre, su hermana, su cuñada y su mejor amiga para ayudarle a vestirse. La misa daría inicio a las tres y tenían el tiempo justo. Después de pelearse un poco con el vestido y el _corsé_. Susan dio un par de vueltas y estaba a punto de caminar hacia la puerta con su padre, cuando su madre la detuvo.

-Cielo, estás bellísima-le dijo su madre, con los ojos llorosos. Susan tuvo que morderse el labio para no llorar

-Gracias, mamá.-dijo Susan con la voz cortada.

-Espera, antes de que te vayas… debo darte algo.-dijo su madre a la par a la que le extendía una gargantilla de plata que quedaba a juego con su vestido, y guiñándole el ojo derecho, le dijo.-Algo viejo.

Susan sonrió emocionada, esa era la tradición.

-Algo robado-dijo Lucy, dejándole una notita en la mano.-Es la receta súper secreta de la tarta de mermelada de uva de la tía Janet.

-Algo nuevo-dijo esta vez, Elizabeth mientras le ponía un delicado brazalete de oro blanco en la muñeca, sabía que a Susan le había gustado un día que fueron de compras a un centro comercial y decidió dárselo a su querida cuñada.

-Algo prestado-agregó Liliandil, la mejor amiga de Susan, poniéndole una peineta en el cabello.

Susan no se había percatado que la madre de Caspian estaba ahí hasta que ella dijo:

-Y algo azul.- Le dio a Susan un bonito anillo que llevaba un zafiro. –Combina con tus ojos.

Susan estaba sonrojada por el bonito detalle de las mujeres y no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas traviesas. La madre de Caspian y Liliandil se despidieron y partieron hacia la iglesia. En la casa se quedó la familia de Susan, después de "despedirse" de Susan, Peter, Elizabeth, Edmund, Lucy y Helen (la madre de Susan) se irían a la iglesia.

Los Pevensie estaban reunidos en la planta baja de la casa que Caspian y Susan compartían. Estaban fundidos en un abrazo que ellos desearon que fuera eterno.

-Sabes que todavía te puedes arrepentir, Su-dijo Peter, secándose las pocas lágrimas que había dejado escapar.

-Peter…-lo reprendió suavemente su padre. -No puedo creer que mi niña se vaya a casar…

-Tranquilo, pa… siempre seré tu niña.-dijo Susan, con la voz entrecortada.

-Bueno, bueno…-dijo Lucy, conteniendo lo más que podía sus lágrimas.-ya habrá tiempo de llorar en la iglesia… No ahora.

Después de despedirse a Susan con un fuerte abrazo y deseándole suerte y lo mejor para la vida, la familia de la novia había partido a la iglesia, y, exactamente, al cuarto para las dos, Digory Kirke, el padrino, dueño del bar en el que los novios se conocieron y, _como extra_ , el mejor amigo de ambos, llegó a la casa y ambos partieron a la iglesia.

Faltaban quince minutos para las tres de la tarde, la catedral de San Enrique de Helsinki estaba empezaba a ocuparse poco a poco. En la primera fila, estaban los padres de Caspian; al lado de ellos, estaba Miraz, el hermano menor de Caspian, su esposa, Prunaprismia y el hijo adolescente de ambos; al otro lado, estaban los hermanos y la madre de la novia. Detrás de ellos, estaban todos los que habían sido invitados y uno que otro que se había colado a escuchar la ceremonia,

A las tres de la tarde en punto, Caspian, junto a la madrina, Polly Kirke, entraron a la catedral y ella lo dejó en el altar para, después de darle un beso en la mejilla y desearle lo mejor en su matrimonio, tomar su lugar. Pasaron cinco minutos más y la marcha nupcial se escuchó fuerte y clara. La sonrisa del novio se hizo aún más grande y el brillo en sus ojos hizo sonreír a los padres de la novia. Digory entregó a la novia y se situó en el lugar que le correspondía y el sacerdote invitó a todos a tomar asiento.

Los novios escucharon la misa, atentos y conmovidos hasta las lágrimas por las bellas palabras que les dedicaba el sacerdote; de fondo se escuchaba _Die Himmel Erzälen_ y eso daba la impresión de que estuvieran en el cielo, todo era armonioso… era como una pequeña recompensa que les hubieran dado debido a las situaciones difíciles por las que habían pasado.

El sacerdote pidió a los futuros esposos y les hizo dar sus votos, para después preguntar:

-Caspian Montoya, ¿estás aquí por tu propia voluntad? Y de ser así; ¿Tomas a Susan Pevensie como tu legítima esposa ante las leyes del hombre y de Dios, nuestro señor, para amarla, respetarla y protegerla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en el gozo y en la pena hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.-Respondió el aludido con una sonrisa. El sacerdote sólo asintió y se dirigió a Susan:

-Susan Pevensie, te pregunto a ti también: ¿estás aquí por tu propia voluntad? De ser así, ¿Tomas a Caspian Montoya como tu legítimo esposo ante las leyes del hombre tanto como las de Dios, nuestro señor, para amarlo, respetarlo y protegerlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, tanto en los momentos de necesidad como en los de abundancia, en la penuria como en la dicha hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.-dijo Susan con un hilo de voz, estaba llorando de felicidad.

-Muy bien, por el poder que me confieren tanto la santa madre iglesia como el estado, yo, en este momento, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Caspian levantó el velo de su ahora esposa y le dio un beso tan cargado de infinito amor y adoración que hizo que todos los presentes estallaran en aplausos por los recién casados. Estaban tan radiantes, que estaban seguros que no existía una pareja tan inmensamente feliz, al menos en ese momento. Su dicha era tal, que contagiaron hasta la amargada tía Gertrude Macready se puso contenta.

-¿Cuánta vida humana se pierde tratando de encontrar a la "otra mitad"?-dijo ´Lucy, secándose las lágrimas discretamente.

-Estaría dispuesto a perder una vida y diez mil más si al final de todas esta mi amada Susan esperándome.-dijo Caspian, adorando a su esposa quién le respondió con un beso lleno de amor y adoración.

-No llevan ni una hora de casados y ya están de melosos-se burló Peter, abrazando a su esposa.

-¿Te recuerdo quién lloró por una hora después de que la ceremonia terminó?-se burló Caspian

-Al parecer, a Caspian le está agradando ser parte de la familia-dijo Edmund, burlón.

-Sigo siendo mayor.-dijo Peter con sorna.

-Caspian es mayor que tú por unos meses, Pete.-dijo Elizabeth, con una risita.

-¡Oh no, amor! ¿¡Tú también!?-dijo Peter, fingiendo sentirse traicionado. Todos se empezaron a reír.

La fiesta ocurrió tranquila y sin percances, todos se veían felices y los recién casados aprovecharon para hacerle una pequeña broma al menor de los Pevensie y hacer caridad a una compañera del trabajo de Susan que había quedado prendada de Edmund, y que, al parecer, la situación había sido recíproca. El ramo cayó en las manos de Lumi Raikkonen, una bella rubia finlandesa de ojos grises, piel de porcelana y cuerpo de tentación. Caspian no perdió el tiempo y, haciendo uso de sus habilidades, logró hacer que la liga de la novia cayera directamente en la cara de Edmund y fue así que obligaron a Lumi y a Edmund a hablar; habían hecho _click_ de inmediato y pronto se pusieron a platicar.

La fiesta terminó, alrededor de las tres de la mañana y a esa hora, los novios, ya cambiados de sus ropas nupciales, fueron al aeropuerto.

Definitivamente, en ese momento, no existía una pareja, en el mundo, más dichosa de lo que eran Caspian y Susan Montoya en ese momento.


End file.
